


刺猬们

by Lynch (Lynchaos)



Series: カルデア#1 [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, top!arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchaos/pseuds/Lynch
Summary: 針鼠ども是黏黏糊糊的小情侣闹别扭（大概）





	刺猬们

**Author's Note:**

> 20181009  
> *私设大量/极端我流/下品梗出没请注意避雷

　　

　　

　　某间用作仓库的偏僻房间中，层层储藏架尽头的直梯可以穿过检修层通往迦勒底环形主体建筑的顶部——向负责检修的职员大叔借来通行卡，就能打开最后一道气密门，登上视野开阔的房顶：在喜爱高处的英灵之间，这里是口口相传的秘密据点。是要躲懒小睡也好、对着雪山发呆也好、只想不嫌冷地吹拂毫不浪漫的极地寒风也罢，只要做好登记就可以得到限定时间之内的私人空间。

　　阿拉什在直梯前踌躇着。

　　提早借来的通行卡躺在口袋里，怀中抱着的则是刚刚从房间取来的数罐啤酒。稍加思索之后，他将啤酒塞进垂落在颈后的兜帽，踏上了直梯。

　　打开气密门时，有细小的冰雪碎屑落下，呼吸也立刻变白了。在意着手套之下铝制阶梯扶手的温度，阿拉什爬上屋顶。

　　灰白色，遭到长年寒风磨损的楼顶在视野中展开。十数米之外的屋顶尽头，下方是如今空荡荡的直升机坪。

　　迦勒底内部已经过了熄灯时刻，而此处正是漫长黄昏的尾声。吹着以当地标准来说算是温和的风。染上淡紫的天空晴朗无云，照这样看，今晚应当难得地见得到星空吧。

　　踏着比看起来更加粗糙的地面，阿拉什走向屋顶边缘，在开始向下倾斜的坡顶盘腿而坐。

　　是夏天。虽然是夏天，温度也依然逗留在从冷柜里拿出的啤酒绝不会温掉的程度。在等待之中，他喝尽了第一罐啤酒，接着打开了第二罐的拉环，再次将罐口凑向唇边。

　　——“沙”。

　　侧耳听着接近的脚步声，阿拉什吞下啤酒，微微呼出一口白气。

　　

　　

　　一

 

　　在亚瑟房间床边的桌上，放着一只电子闹钟。白色、方形、单色液晶屏，即使不加讽刺地说也是足以媲美纯白的公式房间的单调程度。

　　“哎，虽说想要送搬家的礼物但果然一时也没什么拿得出手的东西啦——。如果有什么想要的，之后再帮你准备也可以哦？”

　　“这样就很好了，master。”亚瑟微笑着答道，解除了甲胄的武装。

　　橘发少女坐在床边大大地伸起了懒腰。刚刚执意帮亚瑟抱着一只装着为数不多的私物的纸盒穿过半个迦勒底，如今大概多少会有些手臂酸痛吧。

　　的确无论是确认时间还是唤醒功能，只要用床头的通讯屏就能简单实现。但若从用意上来说，这或许算得上是独一无二的礼物。

　　少女的目光跟着正简单整理储物柜的亚瑟，无声地叹了口气。

　　“其实啊，一直也想让阿拉什先生从那里搬出来的……不，其实一开始就不怎么想让他住在那里啦。但是，他肯定不会接受吧。”

　　亚瑟朝少女回过头。她眨了一次眼，小小地露出苦笑。

　　“……是怎么回事啊，这种空虚感。明明是我想要亚瑟搬出来，感觉却像做了什么坏事……”

　　

　　从闹钟上移开视线，亚瑟望向曾经的室友头顶线条和缓的发旋。

　　“你也搬出来如何？从那个值班室。这附近似乎也还有空着的房间……”

　　不是似乎，而是的确有空房间。就像少女御主最初的提议那样，这里仍然与从者集中居住的区域稍微保持着距离。这么一来……

　　“嗯……嗯嗯……？？”

　　亚瑟感到呼吸停滞了数秒。

　　“……不，不是要你立刻就回答的意思……”

　　阿拉什总算抬起头来，呼了口气，用拇指抹过沾湿了的下唇。

　　“……那就别现在问啊。”

 

　　——虽然被这么说，但除此之外能交谈的时间的确也所剩无几。少女所说的空虚感，对亚瑟而言也不算难懂。不如说，自身正是那个的直接“受害者”吧。

　　自从搬出值班室就一次也没再回去过，那比起抗议，不如说只是在赌气而已。时间表日益错开，战斗以外的时间除了待在个室就是在模拟器中徘徊，虽然姑且算是推进了关系，见面的机会反倒一口气减少了。而archer无论如何都绝不留下过夜，说不定也是一样的心境。

　　阿拉什放下喝尽的水杯，再次朝亚瑟看过来。

　　“所以？还继续吗？你这不是根本心不在焉吗。”

　　望着一边发问一边却在自顾自利落地剥去贴身上衣的男人，亚瑟不禁露出苦笑。

　　是无论看过多少次也无法习惯的情景。即便是对彼此日益熟稔的现如今，此刻涌上的无声无息却使人目眩的凶暴动悸也毫无消减。亚瑟伸出手来，迎接露出精悍的渴望神情，如同野兽接近猎物、也像是冒险对同类表示亲昵般接近过来的弓兵。

　　长久地驻留在知觉尽头的是肌肤的温度、触感，以及浮在那之上，与洗发液的香气相溶的属于阿拉什自己的气息。尽管迦勒底提供的洗剂种类绝不算少，也没有特意换掉暂住在那间值班室时用过的种类——正因此，每每在这种时刻意识到自己身上想必也缠绕着相近的气味，都会感到近似于悚然的战栗。听得到忍耐着声音的声音；手指下交叠着的手指微微痉挛着。半分出神地眺望着如同被雾气打湿的赤褐山脉的脊背。仿佛感受到这股视线，男人有些焦躁地转过头来。

　　“等、一下，saber，所以说那样有点……”

　　“就算你、这么说啊，”

　　对弓兵透出苦闷的声音，亚瑟也用同样气息不稳的声音答道。交换过妥协的吻、用还潮湿的嘴唇摩挲发烫的耳后，亚瑟最终咬上他的肩颈之间。

　　

　　又被摆了一道。

　　不，因为并不是出于故意，大约也算不上什么失策吧。又一次、或许仍将许多次地被无法习惯、也本能地觉得不可以习惯的热度灼烧。热度的源头则是与亚瑟王那副清爽的外见形成鲜明对比，产生于以龙制成的心脏、色彩浓重的魔力。

　　如果把迦勒底以电力供应的魔力比作是水，来自亚瑟的魔力则每次都令阿拉什错觉被注入的是岩浆一类的东西。他压下溢出到喉咙口的呜咽，移动沉重的腰部试图摆脱贴在脊背上的亚瑟的手，而不出所料地失败了。等到终于能喘过气来，始终注视着的亚瑟才松了口气。

　　“……果然还是不喜欢？”

　　充盈的魔力本该使这具由以太构成的肉体回复活力，如今却反倒感到疲劳。阿拉什把脸埋进枕头，等到感觉能顺利发声才开口回答。

　　“……不，倒也没那么说吧……。”

　　“但是，好像经常抱怨啊。”亚瑟有些困惑地歪过头。

　　阿拉什一时语塞，随后微微叹了口气。

　　“因为，就是那个啦。感觉好像会上瘾所以有点可怕……”

　　容量的问题姑且不论，的确一旦接触到粘膜就无论源头如何都会被吸收，可异质的魔力即使进入循环也还是有着异样的存在感。

　　“虽然知道不会怎么样，嘛，……还是不知不觉就说出口了。”

　　“是、是吗。抱歉……”

　　“别在意别在意。之前也说过的吧？反正很快就会恢复了。”

　　“不要勉强……”

　　阿拉什朝骑士王侧过头，少许地眯细了眼睛。

　　“你才是吧。不要勉强自己。”

　　“……？”

　　“嗯。就是那个吧……。总之啊，没必要考虑太多。你就是你，那样就够了。”

　　亚瑟有些惊讶地回望他。

　　“那是什么意思……”

　　“因为是saber……是那个亚瑟王嘛。喜欢什么的，没办法说吧？这也是无可奈何啊。”

　　“……不喜欢的话，会做这种事吗？”

　　“嗯？不，这不是在抱怨啦。你就是这样的人啊。现在的你，也是在回应着我的愿望……”

　　“——你是，这样想的吗”

　　“啊啊。这样就好。对我来说没什么可不满的啦。”

　　爬起的动作引来了窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声。想要讨一个吻，但被偏头躲了过去。阿拉什伸手按上表情有些冷却的亚瑟的后颈，将鼻尖埋进他还留着潮意的颈侧，嗅到略低的体温和隐约浮动的鼠尾草香气。恶作剧地用唇齿在耳垂下方的柔软皮肤上印下红痕之后，阿拉什跳下床，穿过房间走向角落的浴室。

　　等到他从浴室中出来，亚瑟已经换回了平时的武装。是直接用灵体化消除了印记吧，刚才在耳下留下的细小印痕已经消失了。被概念决定不会留下伤痕的自己姑且不论，就算saber持有愈合与回复的宝具，对这类尚不必列入伤口范围的痕迹的修复也应该没这么一一计较才对。

　　正准备询问，骑士王先开口了。

　　“今天，你也不打算留下吧。”

　　“啊。不过现在时间还早……？”

　　话只说到中途。阿拉什有些困惑地眨了一次眼。

　　听起来像是“请你回去吧”的意思。不肯望过来的视线如此催促着。

　　望着骑士王无表情的侧脸，阿拉什咽下了本打算说的话。忍耐着不适应的触感灵体化了一次、又以武装姿态实体化，原本沾湿短发的水滴失去依附纷纷飘散。

　　“……那，我就先回去了。回头见？”

　　“……回头见。”

　　回答的声音相当勉强。

　　果然面容端整的人生起气来的样子格外引人在意。虽然在生气但也会好好告别，不愧是礼仪端正的骑士吗。

　　稍微想着这种怎样都好的感想，阿拉什将亚瑟的房间留在了身后。

 

 

 

　　二

　　

　　是不久前从御主手中接受第一个圣杯时的事。

　　曾在战斗时的支援中见过使用了圣杯的从者。外表没有异常，战斗时的出力则有所提升。询问之下，除了强固灵基，似乎并没有其他附加影响。如果御主手中的圣杯与那个是同等性质的东西，就算接受也没什么不妥吧。

　　在闪烁微光的术式阵中屈膝半跪，少女御主在一步之外，以双手捧起黄金之杯。直觉到少女正透过自身凝视他人。亚瑟垂下视线，等待纯净的魔力充盈全身。

　　

　　“有时……有时啊，我会想，”

　　仪式结束之后，少女御主邀请亚瑟到休息室分享一壶红茶。

　　“如果说，虽然只是假设……。如果我们，……这所迦勒底的人会被当作人理修复的英雄，那一定只会是因为我们做了什么，而不是因为我们究竟是谁吧。可是，你们的话……神和王的血脉也好、与生俱来的超常能力也好。带着那种东西，除此以外，就没有别的路可走吧。如果不留下功绩和传说的话……”

　　少女凝视着杯中倒影，少许地停顿了。

　　“……不。这大概也是无聊的结果论。但是，只要想到那个，就希望至少在这里可以让你们做自己想做的事。啊啊，但也只能是在限度之内啦。……对不起，果然还是没法让你们完全自由。”

　　亚瑟抚摸着手中茶杯的边缘，稍微吸了口气。

　　“Master。……请，别太看轻我们了。如果要当逃兵的话，想做的话无论是谁都做得到。不管经历了什么样的人生，那既是命运，也必定是自己的选择。”

　　即使那一生中充满失败与挫折、经历磨难、凄惨落幕，只有这件事可以确信。

　　感触着圣杯的魔力构筑在灵基之中的细微踪迹。

　　以折损了过半圆桌为代价，亚瑟王终其一生也未能企及的圣杯，一定是不同的东西吧。迦勒底复数持有的圣杯，其中的力量是纯净的空虚。饮下空虚修补原本就来自以太的从者之躯，倒不失为适材适所。

　　又一次，总算第二次回到了此处。

　　以亚种特异点为原型，在模拟系统中重现的新宿街道。既似曾相识，又与记忆中处处不同的异世界景色。抬起头，就看得到星星稀少的黯淡夜空。

　　回想起的是曾数次做过的梦。

　　梦到在暗澹之中发出微光的女性洁白双手。既是湖中夫人，也是兼为师友的半梦魔、又属于曾经御主的那双手，灵巧地握着以带刺的枝条编织而成的王冠。

　　梦到洁白手指将那已然开始腐朽的冠冕，仔细地，饱含爱意地为自己戴上。

　　布满尘土的尖刺立刻刺破皮肤，流下蜿蜒的热流来。那热流淌过额头，沾湿眉梢，将视界染红，越过鼻端与口唇，使铁锈气息充满鼻腔、腥甜味渗进唇间，又汇聚在颌下缓缓滴落。

　　拔出了剑。

　　举起了剑。

　　将不服于选定结果的王和他们的骑士杀死了。

　　将引来异族，借用卑王外形的「岛」杀死了。

　　将狂妄放言要夺取自己与不列颠的罗马之王杀死了。

　　将众多的，众多与代表不列颠一侧正义的自身对立的人杀死了。

　　作为「善」的执行者，将出现在眼前的「恶」给——

　　

　　……啊啊，那一定是，被溅回来的敌对者鲜血染遍发肤。

　　为了救人，不断地取走人的性命。

　　——并且在所有这之前，头一个将作为「人」的自己杀死了。

　　在那一天之后，如同迎接了死亡般自此不再累积流经的岁月的躯体时刻都在如此提醒着。

　　已经决定不去后悔。对一路夺取的许许多多生命，对死在剑下的敌人抱以后悔，是亵渎。

　　要引发奇迹，就需要付出代价。

　　但是，还不够。

　　即使身为约定的理想之王也没能救到国家，一定是因为 **还不足够** 。

　　如果不能得到确实的结果，已经付出的代价也不过是付诸流水。

　　曾经如此坚信着，数次杀死了身为人的自己。

　　又一次，无论多少次都会回想起来。曾经如同箭矢般笔直地刺向、贯穿了自己的字句。

　　认为是应当搁置的同理心。实际也的确这么做了。

　　拥有慧眼的弓兵，却将自己仍然怀有人的心、抱有人的渴望这件事一眼看穿了。

　　仅仅由数据构成的敌人逐渐聚集。以圣剑将之一一击破。

　　再次望向夜空。仔细看的话，就会发现星星的排布每隔一段距离便会出现重复。的确是能够以假乱真的模拟，但似乎并没有对活动触及范围以外的星空也贯彻到底。

　　亚瑟挥去沾上剑身的血沫，为只身逃入虚假之物的包围感到些许后悔；而答案并不存在于此处这件事，则是早在出发之前就已经有所预感的。

　　

 

 

　　三

　　

　　是在那之后时隔数日的第一次共同战斗。

　　迦勒底中成员逐渐增加，随着经验积累，能够参与周回活动的从者也逐渐增加，各个从者参加战斗的频率则随之下降。而一旦上场，所要做的事依然只有一件。

　　仍旧是熟悉的指令，几乎是依照本能地拉开钢弓。

　　热。

　　随着箭矢离弦，如同要溶解脑髓、烧焦神经的高热淹没全身。不，考虑到「当时」的情况，实际上也的确溶解、的确可说是烧焦了吧。用现代的措辞来说明，或许可以算作是被由力的反动所撕碎、那之后又被仍然无法彻底消解的动能瞬间蒸发的自身血肉的热量所灼烧。在那时的语境中，则是由于行使了超越人所被允许行使的权能而遭到天罚。

　　唯一可算安慰的或许是在人的精神无法承受的巨大的热来得及转化为同等量的疼痛之前，知觉便已消逝这件事吧。

　　如今使用宝具时，虽然已经不再有真正称得上“肉体”的东西可供毁坏，唯独这热度不减分毫地留存了下来。那之后等待着的则是平静的一时沉眠。

　　在视野即将结束时投去的一瞥之中——

　　果然还是被那家伙同往常一样以澄澈的目光自始至终眺望着。

　　不想就这样结束。

　　如同结露般残留着些许遗憾的意识随之雾散。

　　

　　扫荡了厨房的公共冰箱库存。

　　三听平时就常喝的皮尔森，剩下两角的叫做披萨、与馕有那么几分相似的食物，也还算令人满意。平时多少会有几张熟悉面孔直到熄灯前都聚在一起聊天、小酌的食堂，如今却空无一人。修复完成的时间比平时更迟，这似乎不是错觉。

　　无论如何就是提不起在食堂吃饭的兴趣。既然都是一个人，索性直接回房间好了。

　　阿拉什手中托着带回来的食物，在门前皱起了眉。

　　打开房门，灯亮着。

　　在房间中央，静静地立着身着白衣的高挑人影。

　　“晚上好，波斯的大英雄。”帕拉塞尔苏斯神情安然地朝阿拉什点头示意。

　　“……这还真是意想不到的客人啊，炼金术士。”

　　“我想，您的意思是不速之客吧。”

　　“啊啊，毕竟是不经同意就闯进别人房间的家伙啊。”

　　“因为门开着。”

　　阿拉什踏进房间，将门重新虚掩。

　　“就算锁着，你也一样会进来吧？”

　　“实在惭愧。看来，我是搅了您的晚餐吧。”

　　“不，无所谓。”

　　阿拉什绕过炼金术士，将怀里的啤酒依次塞进小型冰柜。

　　“……啤酒，不请我喝呢。”

　　“就算邀请你，你也不会喝吧？”

　　帕拉塞尔苏斯无声地微微颌首。合上冰柜门，阿拉什站直身体，再次朝炼金术士望去。

　　“那，是有什么事？”

　　“啊啊。其实，为您准备了一样东西。”

　　白衣男人将手探进怀中，取出一只小小的水晶瓶，以拇指细细抚摩着玻璃瓶塞。

　　“……这是，去除麻醉效果，参照吐真剂(truth serum)作成的代用品。正如您所见，是无色的。至于味道，我并没有尝过，尚不能确定。但使用剂量以滴为单位，想必不至于难以下咽吧。”

　　对过于缺乏铺垫的发言，阿拉什一时迟疑了。

　　“不……。虽然这话由我来说有点那个吧。你觉得我需要这种东西吗？”

　　“您误会了。”炼金术士微笑起来，“这是…… **为您** 准备的。”

　　“……”

　　“就像我刚才说的，服用时以滴为单位，切勿过量。”

　　“……给我服用？”

　　“正是。”

　　“……哈哈！给原本就不打算说谎的人用这东西也是白费功夫吧？”

　　“或许如此吧。不过，虽然这只是我自己的想法……。不欺骗与不隐瞒……或许该说诚实与坦诚，其实并不等同吧？”

　　帕拉塞尔苏斯朝他递出小瓶。阿拉什接过小瓶，打量着其中如水般微微漾起波纹的透明液体。

　　“……你啊，是知道毒对我 **没用** 的吧？”

　　“啊啊，那是自然。不过，这并不是毒，而是魔药。……是制成了此种性状的魔术礼装。”

　　“……”

　　“要抵御这类药剂，需要的不是抗毒性，而是对魔力。……是啊。以这次的精度，用来对付那位圣剑使恐怕难以起效。但对您的话，应当足以发挥十分的功用吧。”

　　“……为什么在这里会出现那家伙的名字？”

　　“——作为持有高对魔力的代表，又是你我都知道的从者——我想这样解释会比较快吧。有什么不妥吗？”

　　炼金术士以介绍一只瓶起子似的语气平淡地说道。窥视着抹去了表情、陷入沉默的阿拉什，他微微欠身。

　　“那么，我就在此告辞了。请您千万保重。”

　　阿拉什从背后叫住了打算离开的炼金术士。

　　“——我说啊。为什么要做这种闲事？”

　　“为何，吗？我想，你我身为曾一同与世界为敌的奴仆同士……啊啊，没错。正是如此。

　　“这不正可谓是奇迹吗？如同由神所作的瓶中小人的您——”

　　炼金术士露出了微笑。

　　“……您那副恼火的表情，竟已经如同是真正的人了。”

　　

　　

　　

 

　　四

　　

　　“——你还真就用了那个圣杯啊。”

　　这所迦勒底中最为年幼的库丘林双手抱在胸前，大剌剌地倚靠在食堂座椅单薄的椅背上，一脸复杂地望着桌子对面的剑兵。

　　不经许可就坐了对面位子的是亚瑟，开口搭话的倒是原本独自占据着走廊角落位置的库丘林。对突然抛过来的问题，亚瑟只是看似饶有兴致地盯着桌上的马克杯。

　　“……是啊。就算用了，也不会有什么损害吧。”

　　“不是那么回事吧？……不，或许确实是没什么损害，但比起那个。”库丘林沙沙地抓着头发，“确实这里的圣杯只要不许愿就只是魔力的结块而已。可是啊，就算你自己没许愿，也有人透过它许愿了吧？”

　　“……”

　　“喂，你在听吗？事到如今就算是你这种迟钝的男人，也不至于要说没发现吧。”

　　亚瑟皱起了眉，又立刻换上了平静的表情。

　　“……啊啊。看来，我也被当作罗马尼·阿基曼的‘遗物’了吧。”

　　库夫林低声啧了舌。

　　“那种程度的事，就好好抱怨给她听吧？”

　　“姑且有试着忠告她。不过……这种程度的事，就算要我奉陪也没关系。”

　　“喂喂……你那口气，难道是被那位弓兵老爷传染了吗。”

　　“……”

　　“倒不是说要抱怨我们的master。她啊，也不会做什么坏事，但这不是已经把别人也卷进来了吗。你也是，那位弓兵老爷的事也是啊。”

　　“……archer的事？”

　　“嗯？没听说吗”

　　“不……是说master对他有不满，这部分吗？”

　　“啊啊，说起来……不满的话，应该是一直都有吧，多多少少。不过，变成那种‘不能原谅’的态度，是在 **那个** 之后啊。差不多也快要满一年了吧？”

　　“……”

　　“唔，稍微有点夸张了吗。不过，那个的话，就是那个嘛。决战的那个。你应该也听过情况了吧？”

　　“……那和archer……和阿拉什有什么关系？”亚瑟有些疑惑地抬起头来。

　　“嘛，就因为那个吧？因为他 **什么也没说** 啊。”

　　库夫林舒展了身体，朝桌上半满的马克杯伸出手去。

　　“——从一开始就在场，又 **看得到** ，却什么也没说哪。”

　　已经接近熄灯时刻的此时，还留在位于职员与从者生活区交界、由走廊辟作食堂的区域的从者屈指可数。亚瑟盯着库夫林咕地吞下一口（不知为何是）柳橙汁，嫌麻烦似地叹了口气。

　　“虽然这迦勒底的千里眼们都可以说是共犯，但那位弓兵老爷一边态度亲切，一边又是格外对死不避忌的性格啊。到头来，那个应该要算是被迁怒了吧。虽然生气但不会发火是最难搞的啦……像那种在有判断力又有孩子气年纪的女人啊。”

　　“……那是在生气吗？”

　　“大概是吧。谁知道。”

　　“可是，已经是近一年之前……”

　　“哈。我们这里的master，是意志力很强的类型哪。跟那个相对，执念也是一等一的。所以说，像你的那种‘忠告’会有用才怪啦。”

　　“……你倒是知道得相当详细……”

　　“那是当然。和你这抖新人比起来我可是相当的老资格了。跟那个弓兵老爷，姑且也算得上半个酒友……不，虽说我更早知道的是黑色的那边啦。”

　　库夫林有些揶揄地望向亚瑟。

　　“什么啊，你那表情？”

　　“……这件事，你有和他说过吗”

　　“‘这件事’？99年的事吗？”

　　“……”

　　“有什么说不说的啊。就算我不说，既然是那个阿拉什，想看就看得到吧？说到底，原本那个有没有记录在座上也……喂喂，就算你那样瞪着我啊。”库夫林叹了口气，“比起问我有没有说过，不如问问你自己为什么没和他谈过吧？”

　　“‘有不知道的事’，他是这么说的。如果他……如果他们不知道，我不觉得这是值得——”

　　“他这样说吗？嘛，那也是当然吧。本来，就算是你我也没法说知道全部情况啊。”

　　“——你是想说那是在玩文字游戏吗”

　　“我可没说！那种事不向本人确定可没法断言啊。……不过这样说来，那时倒是有聊到过你啊。”像是想起了好笑的事，他话锋一转。

　　“那时？”

　　“就是这里的master灵子转移时碰到你的那时啦。一起喝了酒，说了、也问了你的事来着。……先说在前头，我可没说什么多余的话啊？倒是听到了某个骑士王被个使弓的用拳头——”

　　“——就说到这里为止吧，lancer”

　　“看吧？你就是这样。”库夫林吊着嘴角笑了起来。“哈哈哈哈，不过有那种事，也难怪你在弓兵老爷面前那么老实啦。我懂我懂”

　　“……等一下，lancer。”总算意识到对话的方向有些和预想中有出入，亚瑟压下回嘴的冲动。“为什么从刚才开始就一直是ar……阿拉什的话题？”

　　“啊？你不是为了问他的事才来这里的吗？还有，用不着专门改口啦。”

　　“不，我并没有特别打算……只是看到你在这里，”亚瑟略作停顿，“……你也是，lancer。虽然的确一开始是我在隐藏行踪，但那之后你也总是在避开我吧。”

　　“所以说啊，就是因为，那个啦……”库夫林一脸为难地抓起了头发。“你跟那个弓兵老爷一起行动的时候，总是一脸正经的样子啊？我这边很难搭话、也很难接话吧？怎么，是流浪太久连脾气都磨平了吗。差不多别再装乖了如何？”

　　“装，装乖……”

　　“在惊讶什么呢。不是吗？”

　　亚瑟轻咳了一声。

　　“……再怎么说，那也是波斯的大英雄，救世的弓兵阿拉什啊。你是打算要我用对你和金闪闪王的态度吗？”

　　“老子也是阿尔斯特的大英雄啊！？不不，不对，等等。就因为你那么想着才会进展不顺利的吧？”

　　“……进展不顺利？”

　　“是啊。最近没怎么见到你们一起出现，总不至于是已经破局了？”

　　“……”

　　“喂喂，所以就说你瞪我也没用啦。你跟那个弓兵，是‘结了对’吧？”

　　“……在这里是这种说法的吗”

　　“一副想否认的表情啊。”

　　“不……只是觉得，有点刺耳吧。而且……”

　　“而且？”

　　“……应该没和任何人说过的才对。看得出吗？”

　　“不，看不出，完全。”

　　“……”

　　“哈哈哈哈！因为刚刚你那个反应啦，反应。就想说说看而已，结果猜中了啊！”

　　与恶作剧得逞般露出笑容的库夫林互睨了数秒，亚瑟一下子泄了气。放松了一直紧绷着的肩膀，他解除手甲，用手遮着眼睛揉起了太阳穴。

　　“话说回来是怎么了。吵架？”

　　“就算对你讲也没用吧……”

　　“啊啊，确实。只会被嘲笑而已”

　　“是找架打吗？”

　　“敬谢不敏。会被master讲啦。”

　　“我可不记得你什么时候有这么循规蹈矩了。”

　　“那是我的台词吧？”

　　库夫林嘴上说着，表情却看起来像是松了口气。

　　“不过啊，就算你做了什么，那弓兵老爷也不是记仇的人吧。怎么也犯不着那么愁眉苦脸的吧？”

　　“你从哪里看出是因为我做了什么？”

　　“就不用解释了。我也没插嘴别人家夫妇吵架的爱好……”

　　“——等一下。机会难得，我要说。”

　　“哈？不想听——……”

　　

　　一旦回顾起来，便意识到实在是单纯到使人咋舌的小事。望着年轻枪兵呆然的表情，亚瑟开始觉得有点懊恼。

　　“……所以你生气了？笨蛋吗？”

　　这就是所谓的事不关己吧。亚瑟无声地在心中吐出怨言。

　　“被说到那种程度还能笑得出的人真的存在吗？就算是我……”

　　“哈……。然后呢。”库夫林朝桌子探出身，用单手支起了脸颊，“你是怎么想的？既然会这样闹脾气，为什么不当场反驳啊。”

　　“……如果能确实断言，我也不会在这里了。”

　　对自身的缺陷——如果要将之视作缺陷的话，多少有着自觉。无论如何，那种指摘完全有可能是正确的。而在此处的正是因为想到这种可能，便如同被戳到痛脚般想要逃避的自己。

　　“在他做出了那种判断以上，就算想要反驳，我也——”

　　库夫林用长长的叹气声打断了他。

　　“——我说，你也稍微清醒一点吧。你的情况怎样姑且不论，对我们来说这里可是死后……不，是借尸还魂的世界啊。就算现在看起来是以人的样子在行动，这‘人生’充其量也长不过那么三五年。又不会牵扯到白头偕老之类缠人的事，没必要非得想得那么复杂吧？照自己喜欢的来不就得了。”

　　“……Lancer。难道说你是那种不分对象就可以随便和人……”

　　“等一下等一下，那是什么鬼结论啊？既然是这种事，当然是要和中意的对象啦？”

　　“……”

　　“——这是在说变通的问题啊。爱啊喜欢什么的，当然是有更好。但就算不那么足够，这也没什么吧？”

　　“Archer……，他也是这么想的吧。也就是说，”亚瑟朝走廊深处投去视线，“既然那样，就算对手不是我……”

　　库夫林对着亚瑟的话歪起了头。只思索了数秒，他咚地一拳敲在了桌面上。

　　“不不，那是完全搞反了吧！？”

　　“……？”

　　“那种场合，难道不是在说‘是你的话就算不是出自真心’——那之类的？”

　　“……欸？”

　　“说到底啊，你是有多心虚才会听成那样？笨蛋吗？”

　　“可是……”

　　“……服了你了。都会因为这种事闹脾气了，还在说什么不知道自己是怎么想的啊？”

　　库夫林用看着什么不可思议的东西似的眼神看了过来。

　　“我说你啊，这不是已经陷得相当深了吗？”

　　“是、这样吗……”

　　亚瑟少许地陷入了沉思；对面的枪兵也识趣地沉默下来。终于喝空了果汁杯之后，他百无聊赖地伸起了懒腰，望向悬在墙壁上部的通讯屏。

　　“……哦，已经这个时间了啊。差不多别再等了吧？看样子那家伙今天也不会来了哦。”

　　“今天也？……”

　　“啊啊，是啦。经常见到的家伙最近不怎么出现了，这几天有在留意而已。”

　　“不过，你这家伙……”库夫林意味深长地盯了过来，“还真是讲了好一番无关紧要的话啊。”

　　“……”

　　“嘛，我也说了对插嘴这种事没兴趣了。确实，要紧的部分就算问我也没用吧。”库夫林朝后拖开椅子，站起身来。“既然这样就不要在这里磨磨蹭蹭的了早点去把话讲清楚如何？所以就说谈起恋爱的家伙啊。”

　　“……抱歉。”

　　“……怎么你这样老老实实低头反而叫人感觉火大……”

　　“比起那个……。”亚瑟有些不情愿地跟着站起身来。“A级别的千里眼，能看到什么程度？”

　　“鬼知道啦？那种事去问archer还是谁的……啊”

　　“这里的英雄王是不同人啊。”

　　“……也是啦。而且和库夫林们相性很差的。”

　　“说起来，之前就觉得了。这地方库夫林的数量是怎么回事？”

　　“哈啊？！唯独不想被你说！”

　　

　　

　　

　　五

　　

　　模拟神殿的范围是从柱廊下开始的。

　　柱廊尽头，神殿入口的两侧分别蹲坐着雄性与雌性的成年斯芬克斯；阿拉什收起赤弓，打算以解除武装的和平姿态进入神殿。接近入口时，斯芬克斯转过头来，用没有瞳仁的眼睛审视着他。数秒后，大约是确认了来者身份，神兽们又各自不感兴趣似地恢复了雕像姿态。

　　“…这个，如果来的是没经许可的人，恐怕从这里开始就会进入战斗吧”

　　阿拉什感服地低声说道。之前两次来时还是没有这种警戒的。是用神兽代替法老小姑娘做前台接待吗？

　　在休息室遇到的尼托克丽丝——确切来说，是找过来的女法老与不夜城的Caster似乎正打算外出。

　　“神王法老王奥兹曼迪亚斯令勇者即刻前往神殿”，尼托克丽丝如此转达道。尽管竭力维持着威严语调，女法老的神情仍然透着几分雀跃。

　　在这里的正是无意扫法老王们的兴，从善如流地来到模拟系统中的阿拉什。

　　沿神殿主轴并列的数间前厅比前几次拜访时规模小得多，透出夏季石室内部特有的阴凉气息；衔接主神殿的花园草木则在烈日照耀下显得有些精神不振。阿拉什穿过花园，进入外观与之前相同，但同样小得多的神殿内部。

　　“哟，法老王小哥。”

　　“——啊啊，来了啊，勇者。”

　　法老王端坐在神殿尽头、台阶顶端的王座中，没有要起身的意思，只有经过魔力扩大的声音盘旋而下。阿拉什在最末的台阶上席地而坐，呼出一口气。

　　“今天给法老王小姑娘放假了吗？”

　　听到身后传来窸窣声。他回过头，便看到一只形似幼猫的生物正步履蹒跚地拾级而下。

　　“这是……”

　　稍微发愣之后，阿拉什笑了出来。

　　是上次在神殿的战斗之后，法老王曾打算赐给master做奖励、但顾及尼托克丽丝的心情而又收了起来的斯芬克斯幼崽。直到那只小生物在阿拉什两膝之间安顿下来，奥兹曼迪亚斯才不紧不慢地再次开了口。

　　“只有你一个人？”

　　“嗯……？”阿拉什望向王座上的人影。

　　“此前余仅指名了第二人的勇者时，不是来了两人吗。怎么，这次余说要找‘勇者’——反倒只来了你一个？”

　　阿拉什有些意外地眨了眨眼。

　　“……啊啊，要把圣剑使也找来吗？”

　　“不，不必了。”

　　“欸？”

　　“你那表情，可相当不情愿啊。”

　　“……嘛，要说不情愿的话，应该是那边更不情愿吧……”

　　阿拉什有些为难地抓了抓头发。奥兹曼迪亚斯不以为意地在王座上换了更加放松的坐姿。

　　“余就单刀直入的问了。发生了何事？”

　　“嗯，是啊……”

　　阿拉什重新低下头来，与似乎正在窥探他表情的小斯芬克斯面面相觑。

　　“那我也就简单的说了。……告白失败了啊，总之是。”

　　“告……！？”

　　法老王险些从王座上站了起来。

　　“……咳呣。失、失败了吗”

　　“是啊。看来是没能好好传达到的样子。”

　　“哼……”

　　“果然还是不该对那个插嘴吗？虽然是好心，反倒惹人生气了啊。”

　　“嗯……？”

　　“不过，话是这样说。看着别人像那样苦恼还是没法什么也不做吧。”

　　一面说着，阿拉什捏起了小斯芬克斯伸出的肉垫。

　　“……勇者啊。不是余要挑刺。你那说明，是否过于蹩脚了？”法老王有些不满的声音从背后传来。“余虽为神王，唯独眼力与你无可比较。没听说的事就不知道才是常理。不打算从头讲起吗！”

　　“哈哈哈。果然是因为这样？我啊，不擅长说明这种纤细的事嘛。”

　　阿拉什迟疑了片刻，从腰侧的口袋中取出帕拉塞尔苏斯送来的小瓶，在手中把玩着。

　　“——然后，收到了这个。”

　　“余想听的不是‘然后’……”

　　“总之啊，听说用了这个就能顺利答出对方的问题。”

　　“哦……？”

　　听了小瓶来历的法老王陷入了片刻的沉默。

　　正在阿拉什开始担忧对方是否又要降下雷霆时，法老王以平淡得反而令人感觉危险的语气开口了。

　　“……那术士，也是个脑筋不甚清楚的人物。”

　　斜靠在王座上，以单手支着脸颊的法老王露出了不快的险恶表情。

　　“那种东西还是趁早丢掉的好。”

　　“是吗？可是……”

　　“啰嗦！”奥兹曼迪亚斯喝到，“有问便答、有话便说，有何必要用到这种没头没脑的毒药？”

　　“哎，就是因为没有能说明清楚的自信啊……”

　　“那又如何？”

　　“……嗯？”

　　“余在问， **那又如何** ？”

　　“如何，是说……”

　　“这便是人。即便想说也不能彻底阐明，即便听了也未必理解。此等困扰乃是人间必经之途。确实你有那看破人心之眼，可难不成只因为自己有捷径，就打算强迫别人也跟你走一样的近路？

　　“不明白吗？那等同于既不信自己，也对他人不存幻想。无论对手是何许人也，但凡你尚有分毫为人的自觉——便再没有这之上的不逊！”

　　砰地，奥兹曼迪亚斯用权杖在石质地面上敲出了沉闷响声。阿拉什叹出一口气，露出了安抚的笑容。

　　“嘛嘛，法老小哥也不用那么生气吧？也没说非用不可……而且，我也不是随时都在看啦。”

　　“余想说的不是那个。关键是无论何事，若还有让对手理解的打算，就非得彼此认真交换言语不可。”

　　“可是，本来就是因为说了多余的话……”

　　“……比起那个。刚才，你说了告白……？”

　　“啊，那个。不是那—种告白和失败啦。姑且已经算有在交往……”

　　奥兹曼迪亚斯手中的权杖不安分地点着地面。

　　“……从什么时候？”

　　“还不满一个月啦……”

　　“……”

　　“……？怎么了，法老王小哥。一脸牙痛的表情啊。”

　　“余的牙一点也不痛。性事呢？”

　　“嘛，时不时……？最近的话，有点……”

　　“呼呣。这不是普通的在进展吗……。”

　　“噢。我也觉得是相当普通的状况。……原本的话。”

　　“那么，为何不向他人公言彼此的关系？……余可就什么也没听说。对余这神王法老王隐瞒，实属不敬。”

　　“倒也并没打算特意隐瞒啦。只不过，这不是什么值得其他人费心的事吧？”

　　“余想问的也不是那个……”

　　法老王的语气中流出了少许脱力感。但很快，他像是在心里接受了什么似的“嗯”了一声。

　　“……是吗。说来，那个也是不会强调所有权的类型啊。哈哈哈哈。生前还没吃够苦头吗？”

　　“啊啊……。法老小哥，措辞，措辞……”

　　“不过——赦免了！”

　　“……欸欸……”

　　“无他。既然是着眼世界的勇者们，疏于人事也无可厚非。故此赦免了！”

　　“噢，哦……”

　　“……不，可是啊。这不仅是是否教人费心的问题。”法老王站起身，在台阶顶端踱起了步。“既然是勇者们，想必也不是因为羞耻心之类无聊之物吧。然而却不公表——彼此都不主张占有吗？”

　　“那个，要不要说给别人，是那么重要的事吗？……”

　　“愚问。在余看来，不要求、不主张——岂不是与不在乎同义吗？所谓‘恋情’，恐怕是更贪婪、更强横之物吧？”

　　“‘恋情’，吗……。”

　　“事到如今还在反问什么？”

　　“嘛，这种事，也是因人而异吧？”

　　“然而却出了问题？”

　　“啊啊，那是……。是因为还有别的状况啦。”阿拉什抚摸着不安分地蹭着自己手心的幼兽头顶，“不过，……是啊。或许也有那类的原因。我啊，对这种的说不定有点迟钝吧。”

　　“哼。不打算说明到底是什么状况吗”

　　“……啊啊，抱歉哪，法老小哥。感觉，这大概不是应该由我来说明的事吧”

　　“那么，余就算了。那边又如何？既然是你，应当早有线索吧？”

　　“嘛，姑且……算有吧。不过，最近又没什么机会……”

　　“未熟者啊……”法老王笑了一声。“此世数一数二的勇者苦恼于恋情——就连余也料不到会有这般滑稽剧在此上演哪。”

　　“哈哈哈，确实。就连我自己也没想到啦”

　　“——不敬。这不是你该笑的时候吧？”

　　“欸”

　　“此等闲事，给我解决了再来汇报！”

　　“还要汇报的吗……”

　　“毋须多言！余找你们这不干不脆的烦恼之人也无事可做。即刻退散便是”

　　“啊……是是。那我就……”

　　阿拉什站起身来，又有些困惑地歪起了头。

　　“……法老王小哥，难道是在觉得好玩……？”

　　“哈哈哈哈！……别说蠢话。还有，把那斯芬克斯幼兽给余放下。”

　　

　　

　　

　　六

　　

　　不用去看也知道在身边悄悄坐下的是谁。

　　估计着眼下的时刻，阿拉什眺望着留恋地浮在地平线边缘的落日，打算再次将金属罐口贴向嘴边时。

　　“——带了这么多酒来，是打算在这里待多久？”

　　落入耳中的声音透出一丝焦躁。侧过眼，首先看到的是由于离开温暖室内而稍微结起了磨砂似的薄霜的银色甲胄，以及正以不安定的视线望向雪山的骑士王的侧脸。阿拉什露出了微笑。

　　“把你的份也带来了而已。你也是知道这个才会来搭话的吧？”

　　“……”

　　亚瑟稍作犹豫，伸出手拿了一罐啤酒，但不愿解除手甲，于是仅仅是握着。

　　“如果我不来呢？”

　　“觉得你应该会来吧。”

　　“ **看到** 了吗？”

　　阿拉什有些不好意思地抓了抓头发。

　　“抱歉。本来应该更直接点找你的，但总是找不到好时机啊。”

　　“……不是在责怪你的意思”

　　“哈哈，我知道。总之，那个啊，好像有点变得麻烦了……”

　　“麻烦？”

　　亚瑟终于望向他。这一次，阿拉什避开了他探询的视线。

　　“……啊啊。简单来说……嘛，本来也不算是什么复杂的事啦。最近啊，总是很难从修复室里醒来。”

　　“欸……？”

　　“……是啊。要说起来，就算用了宝具、灵基消灭之后也还能生还，只有迦勒底的系统才做得到。本来，这就已经是非常不自然的状况了吧。详细的机制虽然听了也不太明白……”

　　根据达芬奇酱的解说，灵基本身的修复是靠以电力激发的术式进行，记忆的部分要提取保存在迦勒底系统里的记录，而意识的回复取决于从者的意志。

　　“大概，问题就在最后吧。倒不是说自己会这么想。但是，‘我’大概‘察觉了’吧。”

　　阿拉什心不在焉地转动着手里的金属罐。

　　“……就算醒来也没有谁在等着了，这回事。

　　“那个啊，虽然原本也是这样，但一旦意识到了——觉得就算醒来也没什么好事会发生，就麻烦了啊。今晚也是，虽然据说灵基修复早就完成了，但直到刚刚才醒过来。”

　　对着神情惊讶的亚瑟，阿拉什露出了苦笑。亚瑟轻咳了一声，匆匆忙忙地转开视线。

　　“……既然不喜欢那样，为什么要避开我？”

　　“因为，你这段时间都不想见到我吧。”

　　“你又擅自——”

　　“——是事实吧？”

　　“那是……”

　　“不过，现在这还只是达芬奇的推测啦。……不，如果还有别的原因可就真的头疼了。”

　　“……”

　　“可是，这样下去也很不妙。啊啊，非常不妙。”

　　“……archer，”

　　“会妨碍战斗。会给master添麻烦。所以，必须和你谈谈才行。”

　　“Archer——”

　　“抱歉，这也是我的独断。至少今晚——能听听我的辩解——”

　　“——先冷静下来，archer。”

　　“……？我是很冷静地在说的啊……”

　　亚瑟放低了视线。

　　“那个……”

　　“……啊啊”

　　阿拉什总算注意到手中的易拉罐。虽然还不至于彻底变形，原本平滑的金属轮廓已经少许地扭曲了。他一脸凝重地望向亚瑟。

　　“……我说，这个果然不太妙吧？”

　　“问我吗……”亚瑟有些呆然地答道。

　　“……就是这么回事吧。”阿拉什沉默片刻，终于低声叹出一口气。

　　“看来，我果然不擅长应付你。对手是saber的话，有时会不明白该说什么、怎么做才合适。像这次就完全搞砸了啊。明明之前是没让谁生气到这种程度过的。

　　“……然后，我后悔了。对为了这种事后悔，也觉得惊讶。总觉得变得不像自己了。

　　“如果这就是那个叫做恋爱的东西，不知什么时候就会坠入爱河的人类还真是辛苦啊。如果这就是恋爱的话……我大概的确是恋慕着你。无论之后如何，至少这件事应该要告诉你才行。虽然也不能指望这么说就让你消气……”

　　“……不是生气。”亚瑟低声答道，“至少，不全是……不是对你吧。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“会让你产生那种想法，是我……作为恋人的失格。原本该道歉的是……”

　　“——那个啊，大概是搞错了。”

　　“……欸？”

　　“大概，我想说的不是你听到的那样。不，也不是说那是误会还是什么的。不过，比起那个……啊啊，果然还是要从 **你** 开始吧。”

　　他望向亚瑟，又静静地转开了视线。

　　“从我？”

　　“没错。”

　　“那是在说什么……”

　　“——是有的吧。你在意的事。会乖乖到这里来，也是有想问的事吧。”他一口气喝空了手中的啤酒，如同下定决心般将罐子彻底捏扁了。

　　“……嘛，也不是一定要你讲你不愿意说的事。但是，总之啊。如果你不问的话，我也没办法回答吧？”

　　

　　迎着再度笔直地望过来的黑色眼瞳，亚瑟一时动弹不得。

　　深夜的夕阳已经被地平线吞去近半；缺乏温度的阳光仍旧使人感到有些目眩。终于他低下头，动手打开了不打算喝的啤酒。

　　“……一直，都想道谢啊。”

　　凝望着被溢出又消融的泡沫略微沾湿的罐口，亚瑟开了口。

　　“如今我能像这样在这里，是多亏了你们那时的援手。在那之中，你也是特别的。这么久以来，始终……”亚瑟抬起手，握起拳碰了碰胸口，“你的话一直就在这里。”

　　“……我一直很担心。我去了很多世界，已经离最初的地方太远了。像那样走下去，我记忆中的你也会逐渐偏离真正的你吧。这种程度的自觉我还是有的。如果一次又一次反复回忆，那种行为本身就会使记忆磨损了。”

　　对着绯红残阳，亚瑟呼出一口白气。

　　“但是，在这里重新见到的你，还和我记得的，和我希望的一样。虽然这之前我知道的也不过只是战场上的你的一侧面。但至少，你……”

　　——还同初次见面时一样。青绿色的甲胄没有染上泥泞，能吐出明确而包含好意的话语，皮肤没有缠绕裂痕，瞳孔也没有被虚构的憎恶点燃。

　　“……saber，那是……”

　　“啊啊。其实你是知道的吧？”

　　“……”

　　“……你没有变。确认到这件事时，我真的很高兴，也终于安心了。如果路标没错，那么，我走过的路大概就也没错吧。”

　　——虽然只是我一厢情愿地想如此相信吧。亚瑟说道。

　　“……我不想把那种东西强加给你。不想让你产生抱有责任的想法。单方面地被某人当成路标，对本人来说只是麻烦而已吧。我……不想用那种东西束缚你、要求你。明明这种事其实是应该一开始就说的。说出谢谢你给我的答案，向我指出该走的路，一直到最后都在鼓励我……像这样。”

　　“……你是这样想的啊。”

　　“这些，你也一样是早就知道了的吧”

　　“嘛，硬要说的话……”阿拉什避开了亚瑟有些自嘲的发问。“我啊，并没觉得做了你想的那种程度的事。和你不同，我是度过了圆满一生的英灵啊。在那一生中，大抵的结论也都得到了。生前能完成使命、实现愿望，又能够作为英灵受到召唤，得到生前没得到过的同伴、友人——再没有在这之上的幸福了。对你的困境，我顶多是给出助言的程度而已。

　　“和解答什么的都没关系。像是答案那类东西，一直都在你之中啊。只不过，那个啦。是没发觉而已吧？”

　　“但是，明明已经被说到那种地步了，还是没能及时决断的也是我。……因为那种迟疑，有许多人死去了。就连你们，也……如果由这样的我来说感谢，那种责任……”

　　亚瑟深吸了一口气。

　　“无论如何。那时的你说的话，的确拯救了我。对我来说，那是非常珍贵的话语。

　　“……然后，一切都白费了。被污染殆尽了。”

　　一时降临的沉默。再次响起的话音，在某处渗出无法掩藏的空虚。

　　“我对你，究竟还有说出‘爱’之类字眼的资格吗。”

　　阿拉什不禁苦笑。

　　“真亏你能想着那种事跟我交往啊。”

　　“那是我的问题吧。为什么能做到那种地步？即使记得那时的事，也愿意像这样和我接触。至少，如果能被你责备……”

　　“抱歉哪。虽然猜到你会在意，但没想到会在意到这种程度。”

　　“……不对。你从一开始就知道，所以才想回避吧。”

　　“那个，嘛……。只是觉得对你来说，更加轻松的对手是要多少有多少吧。”

　　“那对你来说……也是一样吧。”

　　“哈哈哈，一点没错。”

　　“……可是，既然被像那样看待了，至少也想回以同等的感情。……是啊。你的判断，一直都是正确的吧。有时会觉得，或许你比我自己还要更了解我。如果是这样的你让我放弃，……不。如果，你连这种程度的事都不肯向我要求，我、究竟——……”

　　“——果然，那还是应该有更高明的说法吧。”阿拉什打断了他的话，随后干脆地低下头来。“是我不好。”

　　“……”

　　“虽然你总是说我还是老样子，但要说起来，在这里的我已经不是你那时认识的我了。你的感谢也好、罪恶感也好……都是对过去的感想吧。对我来说，那不是 **记得** ，只是 **知道** 而已啊。

　　“但至少，你还是我曾经认识的那个圣剑使才对。你一直是你，所以只是副本之一的我没有变，但你却变了吧。你的那种心情，原本也……”

　　阿拉什望向身旁剑士的脸。

　　“……啊啊，好像又说了不该说的话啊。”

　　“不，今天……就在这里，我想听你的想法。如果这种关系没办法满足你的话，我——”

　　“当然是没法满足的”

　　“……”

　　“就算给没尝过点心的人吃最高级的点心，除了好吃也得不到更多的感想吧。原本，就连到什么程度该满足我也不明白。毕竟没有追求过、也没得到过像那样的东西啊。”

　　少许停顿之后，他继续说了下去。

　　“但至少，好吃我还是知道的。

　　“你的声音，你的气味，你的温度，我全都喜欢。还想要更多。在这种事上我是不会说谎的啦。”

　　“Archer……”

　　“可是，你又是怎么想的？你想要的是什么？Saber。……啊啊，不对。不对啊。”

　　他毫不迟疑地订正自己。

　　“你大概，没有什么想要的吧。虽然有想给我的，但没有想从我这里得到的东西。”

　　“那是……”

　　“换个问题吧。你感受到的是什么？”

　　对着露出犹疑神情的亚瑟，阿拉什微笑起来。

　　“‘或许不是恋爱’，你是这么想的吧。”

　　“……”

　　“——更加没办法满足的，是你那边吧？”

　　亚瑟哑然地沉默下来。许久之后，他终于叹了口气。

　　“……果然，瞒不过你的眼睛啊。”

　　“唔……。那个啊，”阿拉什有些不好意思地挠了挠脸颊，“就算是我也并不是一直都在 **看** 啦。但是，就算不打算看，对在意的家伙有时还是会一不小心就……”

　　“这也不是在责备你的意思……”

　　“我知道。不过，就是因为有这种眼睛在吧。因为看得到，已经习惯直接跳到结论了。

　　“说到底，你在烦恼的只是定义，是名称这类细枝末节的东西吧？明明就算改变名字，内容也不会变啊。其他人的看法，其他人的说法更是怎样都好。决定的人只有你自己而已。”

　　“……可是，那和我曾经知道的恋情不同也是事实”

　　焦躁，信赖，悔恨，亲近，罪恶感；想要庇护、而又更加清楚对方并不需要而产生的懊恼。

　　如果要以“恋爱”为之命名，杂质实在过多了。

　　“喂喂……想在不同的人身上展开同样的恋情，那才更失礼吧？”

　　“我没那么说……”

　　“总之，就算你会疑惑，但我是知道的啊。……这不是硬要你改变想法的意思。但是，我因为看过各种各样的东西，所以敢这么说啦。一定不会错的。”

　　“——这也是在逞强吧？至少关于这种话题，我不觉得你会比我更清楚多少”

　　“嘛，也可能是吧。但是，就算要逞强我也不想失去你。这样也还不足够吗？”

　　“明明那时就打算放弃了？”

　　“那个，是因为状况不同啦”

　　“是啊。因为现在发觉会对战斗造成影响，你才……”

　　“我说，你这家伙到底有多顽固啊？原本，会有这种程度的影响才是连我也觉得意外的啊……”

　　阿拉什露出了感到棘手的表情。

　　“看来，有你在身边这件事比我想象以上的更令我安心。是战斗时也好，其他时候也好。嘛，虽然这么说对你有点抱歉……

　　“——然后，比什么都重要的是。……就算你是哪里的什么王，我也不是你的人民。既不是需要保护的对象，对你也没有尽忠的责任。你只要朝着自己的目标就好。我也会只朝着我的目标。在那之前，在完成之前……稍微，像这样。我想要的只不过是这样而已。”

　　“我希望给你的明明不止是这样……结果，凭我是没法做到的吧。”

　　“真傲慢哪。本来也没谁向你那样要求吧？”

　　“……的确，那就是傲慢吧。这一点，应该也没错。”

　　亚瑟有些释然地微笑了。

　　“——你的正确性会刺伤他人。说不定，稍微能明白那时在我身边的人的心情了。”

　　这是在死后，在失败之后、执迷不悟之后，回首望去才总算学到的东西。

　　即便结局不同，射手阿拉什所走过的人生或许也并无二致。从生前便作为人受到女神祝福，作为战士战无不胜，作为英雄受到歌颂；就连自身的孤独也一并用作守护的手段，虽然看得到，也与人的恐惧、人的迷惘与困惑无缘。正因此——

　　“虽然你是自己回避，但那样的你，就算想要融入人群……也不会被接受吧。”

　　而回应过来的却是意外的强硬语气。

　　“会那么说的，也就只有你了吧？我可没有什么要始终保持正确的打算。而且，对没发生过的事做这种假想也没意义吧”

　　“……啊啊，确实。只是……”

　　“何况，就算是对我，一定也是有的啦。在那时不是和其他人一起为奇迹欢呼，而是单为了我的事流泪的人。像那个女魔术师那样。如果一定要说有什么遗憾的话，就是无法替他们擦掉泪水吧。”

　　阿拉什注视着夕阳沉没的雪山尽头。

　　“……然后，这里的master也是，你也是。”

　　“那只不过是……，你只是不愿意改变做法吧？”

　　“……或许，也可能是那样吧。是不知悔改的东西啊，所谓英灵的。一旦被世界固定下来，无论想成长还是改变都不可能了。本来，有权利做选择……拥有可能性的就只有活着的人而已。”

　　“结果，这次也还是什么都不打算解决吗”

　　“这种事解决来是要怎么样？”阿拉什笑了起来，“而且那个，恐怕有点困难吧。至少直到我对你断念为止，你都没办法安心吧？”

　　“……可能的话，也希望你不要对我断念”

　　“哈哈哈。明知道是苦的东西也硬要吃下去吗？”

　　“啊啊，从一开始就是这么决定的吧。”亚瑟也露出了微笑，“更何况……比起会觉得苦，果然还是想到或许会再也尝不到才更让我不安。”

　　阿拉什一时有些发愣地望向亚瑟的脸。

　　“……你，那是……”

　　“？”

　　“……不。哈哈哈哈，该怎么说呢。嘛，还是算了。果然我还是不要插嘴的好”

　　“那又是什么意思……”

　　“嗯嗯～。……对了。”阿拉什短短地呼出一口气。“说了不知悔改吧，我。但是，反省还是会反省的啦。

　　“……说了没神经的话啊。就当作是对那个的赔礼吧。总之，把这个……。”

　　摸索了身上的口袋之后，阿拉什将掏出的小瓶塞进了茫然的亚瑟手中。

　　“是叫做‘吐真剂’，来着吧。”

　　“……欸？”

　　“是炼金术士的‘礼物’。还是该说挖苦？那个人的好意，总是很难懂啦。”

　　“Caster的……哎？”

　　“我也有想过要丢掉了事。Rider也是这么说的，但是那个啦。这种东西，仔细想想不是很不妙吗？如果不是用在我身上的话。而且……，做决定的也不该是我吧。要怎么用，什么时候用，都随你喜欢。”

　　“为什么，给我这种东西……”

　　“——‘不公平’，”阿拉什垂下视线，望向屋顶边缘，“你不是说过吗？如果有了这个的话……”

　　“……我不会用的。”亚瑟低声说。

　　“也是啦。就猜你会这么说。”

　　他稍微松了口气。紧接着，亚瑟说了下去。

　　“但是，也不打算丢掉。的确直到刚才为止，我也在害怕听到你的真心话。……但无论什么时候，你都不会说出让我失望的答案吧。另外……”他握紧了手中的小瓶，“我也握有能对你使用的‘钥匙’的话，你会比较轻松吗？”

　　“我说……”

　　“……是啊。那么，就在这里起誓吧”

　　“喂，saber”

　　“我的确有不想告诉你的事，但并没有必须对你隐瞒的事。”

　　“那个啊，我知道了，我知道了所以——”

　　“不，果然还是让我说出来吧。我的过去也好、现在也好、未来也好，无论什么时候。想看的话，随时都——”

　　“啊啊——等一下等一下！所以说那有点”

　　“？”

　　对着露出困惑表情的亚瑟，阿拉什头疼地叹了口气。

　　“……听好了，saber。就是对关系再好的人，也有能说的、和不能说的话。被你那么讲了我可是会得意忘形的啊？本来对千里眼这东西的失礼有自觉还是在多少控制着的。有了那种特许的话，会随时把你看光哦？”

　　“我就是在说那样也没关系……”

　　“当然不是没关系吧？至少对你我想要像真正的常人一样来接触啊。这可是好不容易才到手的恋情……”

　　“……”

　　“……喂，你笑了吧？是笑了吧？”

　　“……不，没什么。只是觉得……‘那个阿拉什也会说这样的话啊’，什么的”

　　“也是啦。像我们这样的存在想模仿人类的做法，很滑稽吧？”

　　亚瑟没有回答，只是长长地舒了口气，站起身来抚平袍装下摆，再度望向雪山。

　　“就算没有日光，也看得出是一片纯白呢”

　　“……啊啊。不过，虽然看起来是这样，其实这里很少下雪。嘛，有风的话倒是会卷起雪暴，但那是另一回事”

　　即使如此。

　　即使只有偶尔落下的雪，在这片如同古老星球永恒遗迹的大陆上，在数千年、万年之间也终于积成了这片纯白的景色。

　　亚瑟环着手臂沉默了下来。

　　“唔。冷吗？”

　　“啊啊，有一点。”

　　“哈。明明是英灵来着？”

　　亚瑟转过头，带着狡黠笑容的端整面容大半隐没在黑暗之中，只有湖水般的眼瞳中泛着星光的涟漪。

　　“那是‘回去吧’的意思。”

　　“哈哈，果然？”

　　虽然这么说着，阿拉什还没有起身的意思。

　　“……一直都想看看哪。和平世界的星星……嘛，那时候倒也算是看过的。话说回来，果然还是不一样啊。”

　　星空终于显露形迹。

　　是会令人想起曾闪耀在古代大陆上方的星空般，未经光线与烟尘污染的繁密星空。

　　同时，也是不同的星空。和生前，和那时，此处的星图相去甚远。一定也和这家伙曾见过的星空相去甚远吧。亚瑟也正静静地朝远方投去视线。

　　“……只要有我们在，就还算不上和平吧。”

　　“啊啊，嘛……那是，大体上来说啦。这也是没办法的事啊。”

　　“阿拉什……”

　　“怎么啦，突然叫名字。我会害羞的啊。”

　　“……完全就没在害羞吧。”

　　“是吗？不过，你看，就是那个啦。”

　　阿拉什也朝恋人报以微笑。

　　“……果然我有个好名字啊。”

 

 

　　（完）

 


End file.
